Winter Winds
by Anime Ayumu
Summary: It had no voice, yet it sang to him sleep on most nights. It had no wings, but flew beside him on the way home. It had no fingers, yet caressed his pale cheeks with gentle touches. It had no physical form, but it was his best friend even before he died. It was the wind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So...I'm starting a new story...this is kind of a problem :/ Whatever, I went to see the Rise of the Guardians movie and really liked it. Some kid threw a candy wrapper at me though...I also started the book series it's based off and have already read the first 3 books. I love the premise and overall setting. Anywho, I got an idea and well, here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It remembered when he first came into its life. It was a serene, quiet night many, many years ago. It was minding it's own business, swooping through the darkness for an evening flight. It bounced from cloud to cloud before coming to a gentle breeze. It hovered for a moment, before wishing the Man in the Moon a good evening. The Man did not answer, but the wind was not offended in the slightest. It knew he was a busy man.

And so the wind went on its way, doing a little loop and dove back through the clouds. It sent summer breezes southeast, and winter gusts to the mountains. Then it turned in a new direction. One that wasn't congested with the breath of humans or the pollution their handiwork created. One where the wind felt clean, light and clear.

The humans called it 'The New World.' It wasn't so much the words that interested the wind, for it was accustomed to picking bits and pieces of strange conversation of every language and dropping them into the ears of others. It was the way the humans said the three words that brought curiosity and fascination. It was the subject of conversation to a large number of humans, specifically those in Western Europe. The wind was confused at first. Was there a land so new that even the wind hadn't ventured there?

But then it wanted to laugh when they simply meant the body of land that was, how the British said, "across the pond." _Silly humans._

It knew about the people that were sent over to establish settlement and claim land for their motherland. It followed them, pushed their sails, gently fed their fires, picked up a bit of the waves that splashed against their ships and thrust the mist into their faces and hair. It swept up women's skirts and tumbled through young boys' unruly locks.

Unbeknownst to the humans that had arrived there, this land was no stranger to the wind. It made trips here often, preferring the quiet of the woods as opposed to the hustle and bustle of foreign cities. It came to befriend the humans that were here before the settlers. They spoke with it, worshipped it. In return, the wind did little things such as guiding their arrows and spears to hit directly on target. It liked how these people embraced nature instead of tearing it down.

But enough of that, we're getting off course from the real story.

It was here that the wind sped to; excited at the thought of seeing it's native friends again. It was also curious to see how the settlers were holding up, for the wind had begun to send colder and heavier blasts of itself to that part of the world. It would be their fifth winter. The wind the unfortunate experience of watching their first three winters. It had never seen so many bodies all at once. It almost felt guilty whenever a sickly person shivered when the wind nipped at them, but a job was a job. That time, the wind wanted to cut winter a few months short for them, but Mother Nature wouldn't hear of it. The balance of the seasons would be thrown off she said. And then she continued to go on about how there was a strict protocol the elements of nature had to follow and who was she to go against those protocols when she herself made them and are you even listening?

The wind wasn't.

And so it continued to deliver colder breezes and rushed past the humans faster, biting through their rags. It rustled the trees and caused the outdoor fires to flicker. Sometimes, when a child had left a candle burning, it would gently blow the flame out when it was sure the child was fast asleep.

During all this, the wind received a sudden message from a moonbeam that was where no normal moonbeam would be. It hurried to the messenger, knowing that it was important if the Man in the Moon sent a moonbeam instead of contacting the wind himself. The little moonbeam flickered and pulsed, delivering the message with urgency. The wind, not being fluent in the Moon language even after all these years, took its time to translate the amounts of light the moonbeam pulsed with each syllable.

_To the lake,_ it said. _There is something you must attend to there._

The wind huffed in assurance that it would carry out the task needed. Without another word, the moonbeam flickered a quick _The Moon sends his best regards _and flew on its way.

The wind weaved its way through the trees. It skipped around playfully, taking its sweet time on the way to the lake. Hopping from tree to tree, it swung on the overhanging branches, making them sway and the leaves rustle.

Finally, it came upon a quiet lake that was frozen over with a layer of ice. A wall of rock was located on the other shore, making for a good diving board in the summer. The wind took in the landscape for a moment. It broke itself into many slivers, smaller and gentler than a breeze. They surveyed the area, diving into every crevice and running along almost every surface. The wind summoned them back and it became whole again.

It had saved the best surface for last. Hesitantly, it carefully stepped onto the ice, despite knowing that it carried no weight whatsoever. Then the wind began to enjoy itself again. It glided on the frozen water, making soft marks on the surface with the feet it did not have. It suddenly looked to the sky. The Moon was hanging so close, so bright. It was as if The Man was watching.

Then there was a soft cracking noise. The wind jumped off the ice. What was going on? Surely the ice wasn't so thin and weak that it would break under the nonexistent weight of the wind?

The wind looked again and saw that instead of gracefully splitting apart and floating on top, it looked like the pieces of ice were being pushed. From _below._

As the ice continued to break, something told the wind to go to whatever was coming out. It crouched next the spot and looked curiously. It reminded the wind of a little chick making the first cracks in its shell. It silently cheered.

_Come on, little chickie! I know you can do it!_

The ice chunks lifted and fell away to reveal the creature. If the wind had eyes, it would've blinked them in surprise.

_A...boy?_

* * *

A/N: I'm rather pleased how this has started. It's a new writing style for me and it's kinda fun. So should I continue? If I do, I'm thinking of going through the events of the movie from the wind's point of view. Also, the wind doesn't really have a gender hence all the 'it's. Chances are I won't be updating this very soon due to getting the story moving in Sunshine and Roses. (tbh, i feel kinda guilty posting this while that needs some attention...) Welp, send me your feedback! Review!

X3 Ayumu


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow you guys really seem to like this don't you? :) I was really happy when i saw the favs and follows. i lik to think that the wind did a lot more than its given credit for, that its not just Jack flying, but its the wind carrying him in the beginning. but you'll see that here and in next chapter.

Disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2: Awakening

_A...boy?_

The wind carefully lifted the human out of the water. He wasted no time taking in large gasps of cold air. His eyes flew open to reveal soft blue orbs that coordinated perfectly with his pure white hair. The boy blinked a few times, confusion evident in his face. His pupils darted around, trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings.

_Bring him closer_, the Moon commanded. The wind obeyed. It carried the boy higher in the air, gently lifting him upright so he was vertical. It held him tenderly and his limbs where somewhat limp, as if he was a fragile doll. His lost eyes settled on the large Moon. The wind sensed a sort of ease overcome the boy.

_Welcome to the world, _it heard the Moon say.

The wind guided the human back down, setting his bare feet softly on the ice. To both the boy's and the wind's surprise, intricate designs of frost sprouted from the where his feet were placed. The boy blinked and turned his pale hands over, examining them. He felt his body, feeling his clothing that seemed so familiar and yet not at the same time. The boy raised his head and gazed at the Moon.

He started to try and walk, slipping at first and then regaining his balance. His took a few steps, looking around at the trees. His toe ran into something, making it click against the ice. The boy looked down. It was a tree branch that looked too clean and cut to be so. The wind, who had been watching from farther away, did a double take. That stick hadn't been there before, had it?

Crouching down for a better look, the boy reached out a hesitant hand. As soon as he touched the wood, however, the same kind of frosty design from the ice weaved its way around the staff. A bit shocked the boy let go of the staff with one hand, dropping the end of it. A small spark of ice flew up as it made contact with the ice. The boy brought his arm up to shield his face. But when he looked up, more of the frost crawled across the ice from the staff. He stared.

The wind followed him silently as the boy wandered over to one to the trees. He tapped the trunk with the curved tip of the stick. To his predictions, more frost appeared. Coming close, he ran slender fingers across the frost, examining the design wide eyes and open mouth. He did the same again to the tree next to the first. He got the same result. The boy's eyes clouded with wonder and excitement. He hopped on the balls of his feet before rushing back to the ice.

He ran across the frozen surface with no fear of falling, a huge grin on his face. He dragged the staff behind him and left a web of frost art in his wake. He laughed a perfect laugh, filling the empty woods with a feel of innocence and freedom. The wind lit up, and decided the join in on the fun. When the boy reached the other shore, his foot slipped out from under him. Before he could fall, the wind grabbed his ankle and swept him into the air.

"Whoooooaaaaa!"

The boy laughed out loud as the wind juggled him up, trying to get a solid grip while the boy thrashed around. He wheeled his arms and kicked his legs out of instinct. The wind blew strongly and the boy floated for a moment. He stared down at the frozen lake, watching as the frost designs curled upon each other and finished themselves. But excitement took over the wind at the thought of a flying companion. It took off; forgetting the boy might as well had been a baby bird flapping its wings for the first time. The boy cried out as he fell through the branches. The wind sped back, panicked and worried for the human's well being. He abruptly landed on a large branch, his thin arms and legs wrapping around it to hold on. The wind hurried over, fearing he was hurt. But then it relaxed when it heard him chuckle and saw his perfect smile.

He looked up and the wind saw curiosity in his eyes. It followed his gaze and saw a small cluster of lights in a clearing_. Settlers._

* * *

_Hold still, boy!_ the wind struggled to keep the boy from falling again. He laughed and whooped, completely oblivious to the danger of falling from such a height. The wind swooped him down toward the small village and lost its grip on the boy. He tumbled onto the ground clumsily, his brown cloak flipping over his head. But he still laughed again, his eyes glittering with amusement.

_What a strange boy..._

He stumbled to his feet, brushing himself off as he smiled to the people nearby.

"Hello. Oh, hello. Hello!"

The wind couldn't help but notice that the people didn't respond.

"Good evening, miss," the boy walked up to an older woman. "Excuse me, miss?" A dog ran past him, a younger boy close at its heels. The white-head decided to try his luck with the boy. He bent down on his knees a bit before addressing the child.

"Oh, excuse me, could you tell me where I-"

He was cut short as he felt a foreign sensation ripple through him. His playful demeanor vanished and he cried out in horrific surprise. The child had run _through_ him.

The boy stepped back before another person walked through him. And then another and another. He gasped and almost tripped over his own feet as he scrambled away. The wind deflated at the sight of the boy's expression change into one of confusion and fear. The boy had reached the edge of the village where the forest began. He ran a pale hand across his chest, feeling himself and making sure he was solid.

With one last despairing look at the town, he disappeared back into the forest.

His name is Jack Frost. How did he know that? The Moon told him. And that was all he told him. That was a long time ago.

But just because that was the last thing he told Jack, doesn't meant The Moon has stayed silent all these years.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but i'm still sort of experimenting. I don't want to get too attached to this story (but i think i already have...) and then completely abandon my other stories. But, if you wanna see more, please review!

X3 Ayumu


End file.
